This invention relates generally to stethoscope heads, particularly, to bell components that adapt the stethoscope head for use on infants or adults and in locations of smaller skin areas. In general, a head of a stethoscope is typically a dual head type consisting of a diaphragm on one side and a bell on the other. The diaphragm is suitable for detecting low frequency range sounds associated with diastolic and third heart sounds. The bell is suitable for detecting higher frequency range sounds such as those which signify murmurs. Typically, for the best detection of sounds, it is desirable to acoustically seal the rim of the bell with the skin of the patient's body above the site to be auscultated. For this reason, a bell suitable for use with an adult may not be suitable for use with an infant. Further, the region between the ribs is narrow, and therefore, an adult size bell might be too large to be used in such a location. One method of resolving this problem is using a stethoscope head with detachable diaphragm structures and bell components that adapt to the particular use required.
An example of a stethoscope with such an adaptable stethoscope head is known as the "Sprague". The Sprague stethoscope has a configuration which includes a chest piece with a drum and a stem, and removable diaphragm structures and bell components that attach to the drum. The diaphragm structures and bell components come in various sizes and are typically screwed onto the drum. While such configuration improves the detection of sounds, it is desirable to further acoustically seal the rim of the bell to the skin of the patient's body for the best detection of sounds. Moreover, the bell components may be made of plastic which is a poor conductor of sounds detected. Accordingly, what is needed is a stethoscope with a stethoscope head, in particular, bell components that provide excellent sound conductivity and a desirable acoustic seal with the skin of the patient's body.